Flak Trooper
Soviet Union |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air * Garrison |useguns = Personal flak cannon |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 120 |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $150 |time = 0:04 (base 0:05) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Soviet Barracks |groundattack = 17 * 140% vs. Light * 120% vs. Medium/Harvester * 110% vs. Heavy * 75% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 60% vs. Terror/Fury Drones * 35% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses * 30% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 25% vs. Basic/Animal * 20% vs. Flak and (Big) Heavy Structure * 15% vs. Plate/Cyborg |airattack = 20-6 * 150% vs. Scout Ravens * 100% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan * 80% vs. Light Aircraft * 50% vs. Medium Aircraft * 30% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = * 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) (ground) * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (air) |range = * 5; 6 when garrisoned (ground) * 9, radius 0.6 (air) |ability = Garrison civilian structures * Cannot attack air targets while garrisoned |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |infantry = 1 }} The Flak Trooper is a basic anti-armor and anti-air unit for the Soviets. While lacking in firepower, they make up for it by being cheap and quick to produce. Official description Flak Troopers are the main anti-armor and anti-aircraft infantry of the Soviet armies. The position of Flak Trooper is one of the lowest in the Soviet army, even compared to the Conscript divisions. Former convicts or the homeless were gathered in massive training camps to get crash courses on how to use their personal flak cannons. Their "payment" for service in the army is generally either housing and food or freedom after the war. Needless to say, not many men live long enough to see that payment.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Flak Troopers are the polar opposite of the Conscripts, as their role is to fight armored and airborne targets with their portable flak cannons. While their firepower is weak individually, they can become problematic for vehicles if amassed, which is relatively easy considering their absurdly cheap costs of only $150. They are an important component for any Soviet general's war machine, as they are the only Soviet infantry unit that can fire on aircraft (with the exception of China's Gyrocopter). Like the Conscript, they are useful as cannon fodder to shield their more valuable infantry and tanks. Flak Troopers can garrison buildings to protect themselves from anti-personnel fire while increasing their firepower and range. They cannot shoot at aircraft while holed up in a building however. However, they are not meant to be a permanent solution against aircraft and vehicles as they are very fragile, meaning they are target practice for just about anything with anti-infantry weapons. They are also the weakest standard anti-tank infantry in all aspects so they should be fielded as a support unit alongside advanced Soviet infantry and tanks. Appearances Act One * Flak Troopers first appear in Red Dawn Rising as enemy and Bleed Red as trainable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * Aside from being almost omnipresent in Soviet forces throughout the war, Flak Troopers are also used by PsiCorps and Scorpion Cell during Act One. Act Two * In The Conqueror, Flak Troopers only appear in the starting Epsilon force and are not trainable. After the introduction of Archers in Huehuecoyotl, Flak Troopers are completely replaced by them. Origins * Flak Troopers are used by the Foehn Revolt (who still uses Chinese-Pacific Front equipment) throughout the Mental Omega War since the Lancer doesn't exist yet. Assessment See also * Guardian GI * Archer * Lancer References zh:防空步兵 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Occupier